motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
ZFC Event 2
This is the ZFC event after the 1.5 update. It lasts approximately 8 days. Help Zombie Joe build his Zombie Fried Chicken empire and become the richest zombie in history! Up to 2000 cash to win! Zombie Fried Chicken goes bankrupt . . . Fortunately, TheDoc Has the solution ! Help Zombie Joe to build the ultimate FastFood! Stage 1: Step #1 "Grrr... I need a '''new recipe' to please customers... something... ADDICTIVE!"'' Objective: Collect 1 Brain by Shooting Zombies Build Bendy Coupé to spawn Zombie Outbreaks. Shoot Zombies to collect Brains. Rewards: *1 *5 Rewards in 2nd Event: *2 *3 Stage 2: Step #2 "I turned Zombies into ein '''chemical spice' no one will resist !! I need Motor Oil to improve the taste !'' Objective: *Collect 2 Secret Ingredient *Collect 3 Motor oil Build Devorok SUV to collect Motor Oil and Secret Ingredient. Rewards: * 2 * 5 * 1 Relic * Zombie Cracker Rewards in 2nd Event: * 5 * 5 * 1 Relic Stage 3: Step #3 A '''massive riot' exploded in front of the ZFC, everyone want to taste the new Zombie Chicken Menu !'' Objective: *Collect 5 Soda *Collect 5 French Fries *Collect 3 ZFC Burger Fight: Competitor Arise ! (5 ). Loot: ZFC Burger and French Fries Build Zombie Cracker to Collect Soda and French Fries Battle to collect ZFC Burger and French Fries Rewards: *5 *15 *1 Mystery Card *Zombie Muscle 'For 2nd Event:' Objective: *Collect 5 Soda *Collect 3 French Fries *Collect 2 ZFC Burger Fight: Competitor Arise ! (5 ). Loot: ZFC FOOD Battle to collect Soda, ZFC Burger and French Fries. Rewards: *10 *10 *Zombie Cracker Stage 4: Step #4 "Business is good ! Billions are flowing in.... GRRR... I need MOAR Zombies to keep the restaurant working. What if... I tasted my own secret spice... GRRR" Objective: Collect 5 Zombie Worms by shooting Zombies Build Zombie Muscle to spawn Zombies Outbreak. Shoot Zombies to collect Zombie Worm Rewards: *10 *15 *1 Mystery Card *Tank FOX ONE 'For 2nd Event:' Objective: Collect 10 Zombie Worms by shooting Zombies Build Zombie Cracker to spawn Zombies Outbreak. Shoot Zombies to collect Zombie Worm Rewards: *10 *15 *1 Mystery Card *Tank FOX ONE Stage 5: Step #5 "SAY HELLO TO MY CHICKEN FRIENDS !!!" Zombies food Inspector found your little secret and are all over the building, hold and shoot as much as you can ! Objectives: *Collect 1 Rocket Launcher *Collect 2 Ammo *Collect 3 Chicken Build Tank FOX ONE to collect Rocket Launcher and Ammo Build Vessel to spawn Zombies Outbreak. Shoot Zombies to collect Chicken. Rewards: *15 *20 *2 Relics *Burning Ranger 'For 2nd Event:' Objectives: *Collect 1 Rocket Launcher *Collect 2 Ammo *Collect 3 Chicken Build Tank FOX ONE to collect Rocket Launcher, Ammo '''and '''Chicken Zombie Rewards: *15 *20 *2 Relics *Burning Ranger Final Stage: Step #6 "GRrr, Grr, Grr... I need to taste this giant chicken. Let the hunt begin." Objective: Summon the Boss by collecting Chickens wings, Zombie Crown and Chicken Bones. *Collect 10 Chicken Wings *Collect 1 Zombie Crown *Collect 6 Chicken Bones Fight: The Rise of the Zombie (7 ). Loot: Zombie Crown & Chicken Bones Build Burning Ranger to Collect Chicken Wings Battle to collect Zombie Crown and Chicken Bones Rewards: *30 *50 *Zombie Slasher 'For 2nd Event:' Objective: Summon the Boss by collecting Chickens wings, Zombie Crown and Chicken Bones. *Collect 10 Chicken Wings *Collect 1 Zombie Crown *Collect 6 Chicken Bones Fight: The Rise of the Zombie (7 ). Loot: Summoning Item Battle to collect Zombie Crown, Chicken Bones and Chicken Wings After collecting all the items, you will unlock another battle. Win this battle to complete the stage. Fight: BOSS APPEARS ! (10 ). Loot: Chicken Egg Rewards: *20 *25 *Zombie Slasher Mega Battle: Step #7 WONDERFUL, ITS BRAIN LICKIN'GOOD. Let's Harvest more Chicken Egg, I NEED MOARAAAAR Objective: Collect 0/1 Chicken Egg Fight: BOSS APPEARS ! (10 ). Loot: Chicken Egg Rewards: *5 to 2,000 and 50 to 5,000 depending on rank. Rank 1st-50th unlock Zombie Copter Special Workers * Biggy Z * Chicken Zombie * Redneck Bayou * Michelle * zombieCEO * superChicken Category:Special Event